Heart Attack
by Inmate XIV
Summary: Kairi loves sports. She doesn't want to be a girly girl, she doesn't like makeup or high heels. All of her friends are guys. Yet, she could break all of this, just because he came to town. RokuKai. 100 Theme Challenge. Based on the song "Heart Attack".
1. Because

**Theme : Because**

* * *

Why does she love sports?

Because she grew up playing them. Maybe at first she didn't like them, maybe she even hated them, but now she's in love with them. Soccer, cross country, basketball. She'll play anything. (She strays away from cheerleading, if you want to consider that as a sport.)

Kairi isn't a girly girl, and she never will be. She doesn't want to be. All of her friends are boys, because she never really hung out with many girls when she was younger. Now all they did was spread rumors and gossip.

Nope. Kairi's not into that.

She's kept this oath with herself that she'll never be a girly girl. But she might break it.

Because now he's here.

* * *

**Hey guys~. **

**It's been kinda a while since I posted a new story. Too long for me, at least. Okay, so, this challenge is the 'Two of Us' challenge by The Last One Left 0. I give complete credit to them. **

**Leave a review if you want~.**

**- Silver Dawn**


	2. Edge

**Theme : Edge**

* * *

Kairi feels like she's on the edge of a cliff when she first sees him. Her breath seems to hitch in her throat, her hands feel all sweaty. And she can't shake the feeling.

She sneaks another look at him. He stands with Sora, who's Kairi's best friend. His hair is spikey and blond, he's got a slight tan and his eyes are a gorgeous blue color. Kairi blushes just looking at him.

"Kairi! Get the ball!"

This voice brings her back to the surface. She reaches out her gloved hand and catches the ball right in the middle, throws it to second base. Olette catches it and gets Pence out. Easy. Who knows how they didn't get him before he got to first base.

Even though she feels good that he's out, she doesn't feel right because the new boy is watching her.

* * *

**Thanks to _Miwasaki Yuki_, _Walker of Nothing_, _OmegaStarShooter14_, and _KarakuRoku_ for reviewing. ;)**

**Thanks to _KarakuRoku_ and _Walker of Nothing_ for favorites. **

**Thanks to _HeartsMockingjay_ and _Walker of Nothing_ for alerting. **

**Miwasaki Yuki : it's not usually I get to write something for a crack couple like these two lol. I love them together. But, I hope that you like the 98 other chapters I have to prepare. ;D**

**Walker of Nothing : Thanks. :)**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Lol, it is a little bit. xD I see that too. **

**KarakuRoku : yeah, I couldn't hold it in anymore. I finally get a plot bunny. ._. Yay~. xD **


	3. Wanted

**Theme : Wanted**

* * *

When Kairi got back to her locker, she felt like she was going to be sick. That's a least what she thought that feeling was. She wanted to go to the bathroom and throw up. Why was she feeling this way? She had felt like this since she saw the new boy, Roxas was his name.

She wanted to say hi to him, overcome that feeling in stomach. Of course Riku had pulled her somewhere else when she walked out of the locker room. They always walked to classes together.

Kairi reached up and scratched her neck, the inside of her throat was itchy. Her palms were still sweaty.

_One word, _she thought, when she saw Sora and Roxas walking down the hallway. Sora waved to her. She waved back. But then they passed her, and Kairi was left feeling stupid, again.

* * *

**More updates. C: I'm taking advantage of this whilst I can. It's not every day I can update two or three days in a row. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Yeah, it must be. **

**El Guero : I understand. ;P But there is sadly a word limit, so I have to keep the chapters under 150 words. **

**Walker of Nothing : It does me too. I end up staring back, then making things awkward. XD**


	4. Warning

**Theme : Warning**

* * *

There was no warning to when she was going to bump right into the new boy. She didn't know if it would happen in a week or a month or if it would take her two years to talk to him.

Instead, she's lost in a cloud of thoughts as she walks her way down to the library to return a book during study hall. She looks down at the cover of the book, and hits something hard.

"Ow…" she mutters, finding herself on the ground, rubbing the back of her head. She glares ahead at the person that hit her. He's on the ground too, the boy with the blond hair. Roxas. She reminds herself again that his name is Roxas.

"I'm sorry," he says, smiling at her. "I was lost in my own world."

"F-fine," Kairi says, her head down. She's blushing. She can't look up at him.

* * *

**School's finally out! Meaning I can update more! I'll finally be a freshman next year~! :D Probably shouldn't be very happy bout that though. **

**Thanks to _Alyssa the Dovahklin_, _WolfieRed23_, _OmegaStarShooter14_, _Walker of Nothing_, and _Natalis Orbis_ for reviewing! **

**Thanks to _OmegaStarShooter14_, _El Guero_, _Natalis Orbis_, and _Walker of Nothing_ for reviewing chapter two. **

**Thanks to _Natalis Orbis_ for the favorite! **

**Thanks to _WolfieRed23_, _Natalis Orbis_, and _Knightmare Frame Razgriz_ for alerting! **

**Alyssa the Dovahklin : Thank you! :) **

**WolfieRed23 : I wish I could make it a little longer as well, but I'm going to try and put a lot of detail in the chapters, even if they are short. ;P I'm glad you like it though. it means a lot to me. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Lol, yes she is. XD**

**Walker of Nothing : I never felt sick when I was in love, but I figured this would be Kairi's reaction to falling in love for the first time. ;)**

**Natalis Orbis : thanks for the reviews! RokuShi is actually my OTP, but RokuKai is pretty cool too. One of my favorite crack couples. :)**


	5. Martyr

**Theme : Martyr**

* * *

Kairi slowly works through her homework, every so often turning up the radio so she could hear her music better. Then, a door slams, and her mother begins talking loudly.

A soft voice replies back to her, which angers the woman further. Kairi stands from her chair and walks outside of her room, peeks around the corner, and finds her father covered in bruises.

"What the hell were you thinking?' Her mother shouts. Kairi cringes back. "You're not a hero, if that's what you're thinking. You can't play martyr, you're not going to leave your family behind for something so stupid."

"It's a good cause," her father protests. He looks at Kairi, but says nothing to her presence.

Her mother follows his stare. Her eyes soften when she sees her daughter basically hiding behind the wall. Slowly, she speaks. "Go back to your room."

Kairi does.

* * *

**I know this chapter doesn't focus any on RokuKai or anything like that...but I wanted to get a little bit of Kairi's family life into this story, too. And yes, it'll be revealed later on in the story what her father is fighting for and why he came home covered in bruises. Of course, not even Kairi knows right now...so yeah. **

**Thanks to _OmegaStarShooter14_, _Natalis Orbis_, _Walker of Nothing_, _WolfieRed23_, and _Miwasaki Yuki_ for reviewing chapter four. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Yeah, it would have been a lot worse if she had forgotten how to do that. Roxas would probably find her even more strange than she really is lol. XD**

**Natalis Orbis : Lol, it is a bit obvious. xD I like crack pairings a lot too, and most of my favorite pairings are actually crack. Thank you. ^-^ I wanted her to act different around Roxas because...well, Kairi would act like that around a guy she likes, I feel like. **

**Walker of Nothing : Lol, thanks. i find it cute myself actually lol. ^^**

**Miwasaki Yuki : Thank you. xD**


	6. Moment

**Theme : Moment**

* * *

The next morning, there's a moment when Kairi is running a brush through her hair that she wonders whether or not she should ask her mother what happened last night. She dismisses it and heads down for breakfast.

Her mother doesn't make eye contact, just hands Kairi a bowl of cereal when she comes down. Her eyes are focused on a spider crossing the ceiling. Kairi sits down and eats the cereal, then goes out to wait for the bus. While she sits alone, she watches her mother pull away and go to work.

She should have acted on her impulse in that moment and taken the advantage to ask.

The bus seems to be packed when she steps on, and she can't find a seat. Kairi looks to the back, then hears a voice. "You can sit here if you want to."

She looks back. It's Roxas.

* * *

**I'm hyper~~. Someone lock me up! **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Lol, yup. Leave it to me. ;)**

**Walker of Nothing : Yeah, I wanted to give the reader a little more on her family life and just not her love life. **

**WolfieRed23 : Not right now anyway. ;( Don't worry, they'll be meeting up more in the future. **

**Natalis Orbis : ^-^ I like knowing about the character's life and how they were raised sometimes. **


	7. Victim

**Theme : Victim**

* * *

Kairi sits down next to him, pretending to be fearless. She doesn't make eye contact at first, but then steals a quick glance at him. He's looking out the window, bored out of his mind.

"My name is Kairi," she blurts out, without even thinking. Roxas looks at her, slightly startled. Instead of saying anything else, she holds out her hand.

"Roxas," he says, taking it and shaking it. Then they went back to silence.

The bus came to another stop, and a finger tapped Kairi's shoulder. She looked up, facing Olette, one of the more popular girls. "Move."

"Huh?" Kairi was pulled up by the second girl, Fuu, and thrown into the isle way. They took a seat next to Roxas, giggling. Kairi stood, they glared, and Kairi knew instantly : She was their new victim.

* * *

**Bullying is a bitch. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Yes, that's exactly how I imagined it too. XD **

**WolfieRed23 : Sometimes short chapters are pretty annoying. But I do try to put a lot of detail into them, or as much as a I can at least. **

**It's My Lucky Charm : Like, something like that. it was more based on the entire song, on how she wanted act more girly in front of Roxas than she did everyone else. That's how I thought of it at least.**

**Walker of Nothing. : Maybe some parents don't, but that was how my mom and dad used to act after I saw them fighting. :P**


	8. Laugh

**Theme : Laugh**

* * *

Kairi's barely paying attention in gym later the same day. She's good at basketball, so if someone needs her for something, then she'll play. As for right now she's not focusing well.

"Kairi," a finger taps her shoulder. She turns around, sees Roxas, and nearly screams.

"H-hi," she says.

He smiles. "I wanted to um…apologize for Fuu and Olette this morning. They've been bothering me the past week or so, and they won't leave me alone. They're always hanging around me and Sora and everyone else."

Kairi laughs and waves it off. "It's okay. They're like that with every new guy. Always protective of him. It's really no big deal. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Roxas nods. "Well, I wanted to make it up to you. Can I meet you after school and treat you to coffee or something?"

"S-sure!"

* * *

**Yay for RokuKai...**

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : D:**

**XXXHikari-KuraiXXX : Yeah, I just really couldn't think up anyone else to bully Kairi but them, since they're just minor and stuff. Lol, ants. XD**

**It's My Lucky Charm : :) I hate bullies too. They make me very angry. **

**Walker of Nothing : Yes, indeed. Revenge is very sweet. I understand completely. **

**WolfieRed23 : I really couldn't think of anyone else to be a bully...and since they're only minor characters I chose them. XD **


	9. Victor

**Theme : Victor**

* * *

Kairi might as well have been claimed as the victor of the word already with Olette and Fuu. She hadn't even had to talk to them about it, Roxas obviously just liked her a little more than them.

At least she didn't stalk him like they did. Or at least, that's what she felt.

Roxas did as he said he was going to; he met her by her locker and waited her for her to get her stuff to go home. They walked down to the coffee shop that was just a little ways down the road. Roxas ordered coffee and Kairi ordered hot chocolate.

They had a nice conversation, for a while, then Olette and Fuu strolled past. They glared, and Kairi only smiled back.

* * *

**This theme reminds me of the Hunger Games. **

**Walker of Nothing : Honestly, I think I do too. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Lol, indeed. **

**WolfieRed23 : Yes, he's going to make it up to her in the best way possible, of course, because he's Roxas. :D**

**XXXHikari-KuraiXXX : Yay! :D**

**It's My Lucky Charm : yeah, it is pretty ridiculous. **


	10. Now

**Theme : Now**

* * *

"Roxas isn't into sporty girls," Sora breaks the news to her gently, as if it was going to hurt her feelings. He can't because even though Kairi likes Roxas, she never expected him to like her back. "He likes girly girls."

Never did.

Kairi shrugs. "Okay, well, that's too bad."

Sora puts a hand on her shoulder, now being even gentler. "I'm really sorry Kai. You still got me and Riku!"

She questions her feeling about him now, and how much she would be willing to give up. Could she go without sports? Could she wear prettier clothes to school?

Now she was determined to.

* * *

**WolfieRed23 : Nah, he wouldn't go that far. But at least he tried to make up for it. ;P **

**It's My Lucky Charm : Yeah, that's true. XD**

**KarakuRoku : Yes, I did! And I'm very excited about it. I really want them to release it already. I don't care if it's unfinished. *In over her head.* **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : XD**

**Walker of Nothing : So do I. ^-^ It's really fun. **


	11. Lost

**Theme : Lost**

* * *

Kairi crosses her arms and huffs. She hates the stupid dress that she's wearing, something pink and maybe a little too short, along with the purple high tops that she found at the back of her closet. They were slightly too small for her and her toes were constantly being pinched. The lip gloss and eye shadow she wore made her feel like a whore.

Olette snickered at the sight of her when she boards the bus. She and Fuu take a place next to Roxas, who, by the way, threw her an amused smirk when Kairi herself boarded the bus.

Maybe she had taken it a little too far…just maybe. And the worst part was, she was going to have to look like this for the rest of the day.

She lost this round against Olette and Fuu.

* * *

**Yay~ I updated. xD **

**It's My Lucky Charm : Yeah, she should never change. It's not worth it. And yes, he is very sweet. ;) **

**Hellomoto27 : Sorry, but there is a word limit on these chapters. And that's 150 words. So, I have to keep them short. Thanks for the review and sorry if you were disappointed. **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Same here. I don't like pink at all. **

**WolfieRed23 : She really should know better than that, but I guess since she's never really loved before she doesn't really know how to react to being in love. **

**Natalis Orbis : Well, it's just nice to see reviews from you again. ;) It's okay if you were busy or lazy. Bullies online are pretty bad. They just irritate me to no end. And yeah, you made it to the 50th review mark. Thanks. :D**


	12. Patience

**Theme : Patience**

* * *

She tried to patient during school, she really did. People did give her strange looks, as if they were either dazed by her appearance or they were completely confused. Probably both, for a few of them.

Sora hadn't even sat with her during lunch. He had asked her during third period what exactly the outfit was for, and she just shook her head instead of answering.

When she finally got home she stormed into her room, removed the dress from her body, and changed into a shirt and shorts. She looked in the mirror. The shirt was too big for her and made her look fat, and flat chested. But the shorts showed off her toned legs.

She threw the shirt off and tried to find something else to wear.

Kairi was definitely already losing her patience.

* * *

**I'm back~! ;)**

**WolfieRed23 : Yes, she really did take it over the top. At least she tried though. XD**

**Natalis Orbis : There used to be a guy and some girl he knew who would flame my stories and tell me to stop writing because I was shit. But I was only 13 back then so of course my writing wasn't very good, but it wasn't really shit. -.- But, that's okay. XD I see you changed your username. ;))) And thanks for pointing that out, I need to go back and fix it. **

**It's My Lucky Charm : yeah, I was tried to describe that dress. XD Kairi needs to learn that lesson. :P **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : D: **

**YeahImWeirdandILoveIt : Thank you! :D **

**Falling Rose : Of course. ;)**


	13. Power

**Theme : Power**

* * *

It's raining heavily outside, and the school had just called to tell Kairi that school was cancelled for the day because of an unexpected power outage. Kairi isn't sure to be happy or sad, but at least she gets a day to herself to do just about anything she wants. Her mom and dad are out of the house.

So what does she do? She gets on her Facebook account, something she hasn't done for the past two weeks, and looks through the posts that people have written on her wall.

One from Olette, said, _You looked like a freak the other day. _

It hits Kairi hard, and she isn't sure how to respond. Without thinking, she types, _Ur a bitch. _And hits enter.

She can fight back. No matter what happens.

* * *

**WolfieRed23 : Don't worry, something good will happen to Kairi. **

**KarakuRoku : It's okay, take your time. :) I understand the feeling. **

**It's My Lucky Charm : Thank you. :D She really doesn't need to, just needs to be herself. **


	14. Dark

**Theme : Dark**

* * *

It's been three days, and it's still raining out. No, correct that. It's storming out. To add insult to injury, the power has gone out, and Kairi's home alone, in the dark. Her mother was out having dinner with friends and her father was, well, she didn't know where her father was.

She's curled up into a ball under the table, hiding, freaking out. She hated being like this. It was the weaker side of her, one no one ever saw. Never. Not even her parents.

_I'm scared, I'm scared, I'm scared! _Her mind screams. She's shaking as another bang of thunder sounds through the room. That's when she jumps, tightens her grip around herself and buries her head between her knees.

The dark is the one thing that could make her this way. She has to make sure that no one ever sees it.

* * *

**WolfieRed23 : Lol if I'm being mean to Kairi then I don't mean to be. I love Kairi to death actually, it's just all part of the plot I suppose. **

**Yeah I'm Weird And I Love It : Yes, she is. XD **

**XXXHikari-KuraiXXX : Bleh. :P **

**Omega Star Shooter 14 : Yeah. :( **

**It's My Lucky Charm : I've never seen Grease before believe it or not. XD I would love to see it, but High School Musical ruined musicals for me. DX **


End file.
